mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramiro Santino
|birth=June 17, 1989 |death= June 25, 2013 |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height= 5'10 |hair=Short cut |eyes=Brown |skin=Sunkissed |hidec= |family= |affiliation=Boulevard_Rifa-13 |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=Chevy Caprice Sedan }} 'Early Life' Ramiro, born and raised in south San Fran, Doherty, to be more exact. His life as a criminal or a thug as he would call himself, started out not later than the age of twelve. Pushing drugs and whatever he could get his hands on, was the way of getting through the day and maybe the only way, as he was left alone as a kid, with no one to raise him. Years went by, Ramiro getting deeper into the criminal activity, getting his name out on the street as a cold blooded killer, doing whatever for a decent amount of money. Not only the other criminals of San Francisco knew who he was, but also the Police Department, who was slowly catching up on the crimes Ramiro commited. It was a perfect summer morning, a joint in his hand as he was headed to the gym, a couple of streets away that the police showed, arresting him for first degree murder on another gang member, who was known to be representing a set called "The Bloods". He was never convicted for those charges, but sent to county jail for six months for possession of marijuana and assault of an officer. Back on the streets Six months later, six months of being locked up, it changes a mans point of view, most of the times. Ramiro didn't put his bad side away, he just got smarter about it, not leaving any leads behind, not pushing on the corner for a small buck anymore, selling larger amount of drugs to the high-ups in town, is alot more money and alot less attention by the law enforcement. Getting in contact with the high-ups wasn't something you do over night, in fact, Ramiro never actually went through with it, as he never got in touch with these gentlemen, even if he knew who they were. Breaking and entering, was the thing he ended up doing, there's a good amount of money in it, if you manage to hit the right place, rival gangs stash houses, rich guys garages and houses, that's where the money were, but also the most heat, Ramiro was smart enough not to talk with his crew about it, as the word would go around and come to the wrong person in just a matter of days. But as any other business, there comes a time where the outcome isn't enough to get by, not enough work, so he had to come up with something else to do, full time or just by the side. Contract killing, that's risky but well paid.. with the sources he already had, it wouldn't be hard to get his name out there, for people to know what he was up to, but he knew the risks, as hes been arrested for murder once before. Months went by, cash flow was good, but his gut feeling wasn't right, now that he heard that there's a snitch around the block, no one was sure of who it was, but it was someone he knew, it didnt take long before the unmarked cruisers were sitting on the corner of the street, just watching. Ramiro didn't know better than to leave the streets for a while, now headed for Los Santos. Life of LA Making a name for yourself in a new city? where no one knows you? That's not the easiest thing to do, Ramiro knew it would take a long time or maybe forever. A couple of months went by, Ramiro still being a solo dope dealer, with a lousy income, as he had to hand over almost half of the money he'd get from each sale, that's where the breaking and entering began again, not on gang stash houses or any rich guys garage, but apartments and warehouses, stealing whatever he could come across, selling it for a small amount of money, still pushing the drugs on the side though. But with the lack of success in LA, he didn't stay for more than eight months before taking the train back to San Fran. Kill or get killed After being a part of the Rifa set for a couple of weeks and getting deeper into it, making friends and what-not, Ramiro now wasn't sure if that was the right set for him, if it was the right clique for him to be around. He had the feeling it was a bad choise to leave Santos in the first place, that there's nothing for him in Fierro, no oppertunites that would take him further than he was in Santos, even though he was just a slanger in the set, Seville felt more like home. It's been a rough coulple of days, alot on his mind and alot to decide in such a short notice, if he were to leave this set after such a short time, to join another, it would be the death of Saint, that means he has to kill or get killed, two choises that kept being on his mind. He had a few cons about leaving the Rifa-set, one being the girl he recently met, who he was into, the other being he'd lose his old friend, Nova, whom he would have to take out or convince in some way to get out, get out without being killed. If you wanna get high, you gotta roll with the flow One week has gone, a week of thoughts messing his head up, to kill or get killed, was no longer the question that kept coming up in his head, the decision wasn't easy, yet was very easy. The top loco down at Seville happened to go out of town, hiding from the police. He no longer had Seville backing him up, as not many of them actually knew who he was, he was just a tiny around those street, he knew that the only thing and the best thing he could do is go back to Nova and his set, act like nothing happened and keep on going with their businesses. He knew one thing, that he had to keep it as a secret, to never tell Nova or anyone else. If they found out, the thought "Be killed" would come back, which could lead anywhere, really. There was one problem however, Rosa, A Surena from Seville, a close friend or even family to Jay, she knew all about Ramiro, now it remains to see if she will keep her mouth shut. Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Deceased Characters